


Another Chance With You

by Liza_Taylor



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, F/M, FE3H Kinkmeme, Feelings Realization, First Meetings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:01:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25189120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liza_Taylor/pseuds/Liza_Taylor
Summary: "She didn’t know why but as soon as their eyes met, she knew they had met before. Not in this life but a time long ago, when the world was a different place."
Relationships: Sylvain Jose Gautier & Bernadetta von Varley, Sylvain Jose Gautier/Bernadetta von Varley
Comments: 1
Kudos: 28





	Another Chance With You

**Author's Note:**

> For the 3H Kink [Meme](https://3houseskinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/476.html?thread=1111260#cmt1111260)
> 
> Prompt: 
> 
> Two characters that were in love in the past reincarnated in a Modern AU, and Character A recognizes Character B in their previous life but doesn't know where to begin on how or why they know they were lovers in the past.
> 
> Any/Any, however I have a bias for JeraltXSitri, LeonieXLorenz, FerdinandxHubert, ClaudeXFlayn, EdelgardXConstance, CasparXDorothea, PetraXIgnatz and MarianneXRaphael or any ship with Bernadetta. I also don't want any pairings involving Lysithea or Felix.
> 
> \+ If you come up with the names of the reincarnated characters.  
> ++ It is implied they originally died a tragic death rather than live happily ever after.  
> +++ One of the characters sings the song based on the title of this prompt.  
> ++++ Eventually they fall in love and it is a happily ever after.
> 
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
> A note for this one:
> 
> I did use different names for the characters and it might be obvious but Forest=Sylvain, Ursella=Bernadetta. I ended up looking up their name meanings and then finding other names with similar meanings because I have to be symbolic like that. xD
> 
> Also thanks for the shoutout person on twitter(you know who you are lol)

Ursella’s favorite museum exhibit was the journal of Bernadetta von Varley. It was kept in a controlled environment glass case, the pages separated so one could technically read the curling yellowed pages if they wanted to, a typed out version of the text on a board in front of the glass cases.

She really didn’t know why she was attracted to the journal. There were plenty of more exciting exhibits, the weapons from the war, statues of the saints, tapestries and even one of the walls of Garreg Mach Monastery. Despite everything, she always found herself drawn to the journal, her eyes skimming over the pages, wondering about the woman who lived in those ancient times.

One afternoon she visited the journal again, letting herself read the handwriting that was oddly very similar to her own. The way the looping letters flowed into each other was like her own handwriting. Ursella even dug up some of her old writing as a child and it had the same way of writing to it so it wasn’t like Bernadetta’s writing had affected her own.

“Awww, this hall is boring, why do we have to go in here?” whined a high pitched female voice.

Ursella looked up annoyed, this was a museum and yes, one could make noise but show some respect to the other people trying to enjoy the artifacts. It was easy to spot the owner of the voice, a girl around Ursella’s age and she was hanging off of a tall boy’s arm with dark red hair. Something about him tickled the back of Ursella’s mind. There was something familiar about him, but she couldn’t put her finger on what exactly it was.

“Come on,” he chuckled, giving the girl a quick peck on the lips. “We have to go through this exhibit to get to the other good stuff anyway.”

“I know but we don’t have to slow down right? We can just walk past it right?” whined the girl.

He chuckled again. “Fine, fine…” As they passed by Bernadetta’s journals, Ursella noticed the boy’s eyes seemed to linger on the pages, his expression softening slightly, the carefree smile slipping. If she had not been looking at him, she would have probably missed it.

As if sensing her stare, the boy’s eyes shifted to her, his brown eyes meeting her gray ones and Ursella felt something shift within her.

“Come on Forest, let’s go!” whined the girl.

The moment between them broke as he focused on the girl and he laughed again, the sound hollow and fake to Ursella’s ears as he murmured something in her ear and led the way out of the room. Ursella couldn’t help but watch him go, the thudding of her heart unnaturally loud in her ear.

She didn’t know why but as soon as their eyes met, she knew they had met before. Not in this life but a time long ago, when the world was a different place. And their feelings…

Ursella had a few crushes over the years but this, this was something else entirely. It was trust and care, love and affection, all rolled into one. In that one second of connection she knew that in another life, she had loved that boy called Forest. 

***

Despite his carefree, dismissive demeanor, Forest actually liked the museum. It was a cool place, filled with relics and symbols of the past. A day after he brought his latest girlfriend catch, he came by himself so he could actually explore the museum in peace without having to pretend he didn’t care for history and wanted to spend the time smooching in the dark corners.

It was a very cool museum and he spent a lot of time examining each piece of history and reading the boards that gave information about the exhibits. A lot of it was focused on the great war that happened over a thousand years ago and Forest couldn’t help but be enthralled by the story of the Flame Emperor Edelgard versus the Church of Seiros.

Before long Forest reached the hall with the journal of Bernadetta Von Varley. He didn’t know why the journal caught his eye yesterday, but it had drawn his eye, something about the handwriting familiar and warm to him.

He stood in front of the first couple of pages and much to his surprise, he could read the looping and swirling handwriting with ease despite being absolutely garbage at reading cursive.

“I like Bernadetta’s writing a lot too.”

He startled, not realizing that someone was standing next to him. A short girl with tousled purple hair. She glanced up at him a moment with a small smile before focusing on the exhibit in front of them.

“Whenever I come here, I always end up spending the most time here, reading her words.”

“She writes so well,” said Forest. He turned back to the writing and continued to read, already feeling for the poor girl. Based on her writing and the board with extra details, Bernadetta suffered from an abusive household, her father focused on making her the perfect wife. After coming to Garreg Mach Academy, her life began turning around, she had a professor that looked out for her and she made friends, the friend that was talked about the most was a ‘Sylvain’. The board stated that it was most likely Sylvain Gautier, a known playboy that was surmised to be using Bernadetta for his own gains although her writing seemed to suggest they had a very positive relationship but scholars thought it was more of a lovesick girl that couldn’t see what was actually going on.

“Dang, they really laid it into her with that one,” murmured Forest.

“About Sylvain?” 

He jumped, not realizing the girl was still there. Normally he would be wary of girls, with how his reputation was in college, most girls only talked to him to sleep with him. However the girl was paying more attention to Bernadetta’s writing than him. Maybe she was happy to have someone share the same interest as her? It seemed like this exhibit wasn’t as popular as some of the others. A few people would look at it for a second or two and then move on.

“Yeah.” Forest rested his hand on the back of his neck as he regarded her writing. “I mean, it sounded like she had a great relationship with him and he seemed to genuinely care about her and her writing, it doesn’t seem fair that the historians would think of it more of him using her. I mean, he’s putting way too much effort for that.” And perhaps in a way, Forest could see himself in Sylvain. A playboy that people didn’t think wanted those genuine relationships. He wondered if someday he could find a Bernadetta of his own.

“Yeah, I agree.” The girl gestured to one of the later pages, her expression saddening. “I think scholars think that because they didn’t end up getting married or anything.”

“Wait what?” Forest blinked in surprise. No way, based on how Sylvain was written, Forest could totally read in between the lines that there was a high chance he had a crush on Bernadetta at least and it was obvious Bernadetta felt the same way in how she wrote about him. “I really thought they would get together.”

“I think they would have to if they could,” the girl replied softly.

“What do you mean?”

She pointed to a page and Forest walked over to take a look. Unlike the other pages, this one appeared to be water stained, the ink runny in so many places it was impossible to really read what was on the page.

“He is gone?” Forest was barely able to make out the words in one of the few areas that were less damaged than others. He looked to the girl for clarification.

“Based on the dates of the entry before and after, this was probably just after the battle of Grondor Field during the war against the Flame Emperor. The historians think it is water damage from the rain but I think it was from Bernadetta’s tears.”

Forest’s eyes widen, everything clicking into place. “You think he died in that battle?”

The girl nodded. “She never mentions him again and she never ends up getting married. A few of the other relics of the time does state that Sylvain Gautier did die during the war but no one was able to pinpoint the exact time it happened. I think it was that day.”

“That’s….” Forest stared at the journal, his heart going out to that girl from a long time ago. He couldn’t imagine how it must be like to have the person she loved the most ripped away from her. Oh wait, what if she saw it happen or what if he protected her and that’s why he died? The guilt that Bernadetta must have felt, of course she wouldn’t want to think about that.

He rubbed an eye, surprised to see a tear trying to escape. What in the world, why was he crying over something like this? He wasn’t the type to get emotional but he felt sadness for this girl he never met.

“I feel the same way too,” whispered the girl. She looked up at him, her eyes red. “I always cry a little when I think about how much she probably suffered.”

“At least that makes me feel like I’m not going crazy,” he said with a small hollow laugh. He moved away from the exhibit to give himself a moment to recover from that wave of emotions. After a couple seconds of deep breathes, he looked up to see the girl was still nearby and weirdly enough, he was happy she was. “Sorry, I guess we never got each other’s names, I’m Forest.”

“Ursella,” she replied. She hesitated a moment before shaking her head. “The museum’s food court has surprisingly good hot chocolate, you want to go get some?”

***

Ursella checked her phone and saw she was ten minutes early to the park across the street from the museum. Perfect, right in her calculated time, she hated arriving at places late. She found a bench by the fountain and sat down and began going through her social media as she waited for Forest.

Two months after their first meeting, Forest asked her out on a date. Normally this was something that would freak her out, awkward, unsociable Ursella dating? No way. Everything was different with Forest though. Even during their first meeting, she found it easy to talk to him, her words coming out with ease. He was safe, he was comforting and perhaps he was the person she was looking always looking for.

Thinking back on her previous crushes, they had always been to guys with red hair or guys with playboy-esque attitudes. However she hated it when they talked to her and those crushes never developed into anything more. Maybe it was because a part of her was always looking for Forest.

Maybe it was destiny they were to find each other again.

She chuckled, Bernadetta’s journal coming to mind immediately. Naw, it probably was nothing like that.

“Ursella!”

She looked up from her phone and saw Forest hurrying over to her, a bright smile on his face. By the way she got to her feet, he reached her, his arms around her in a hug. Ursella rested her head on his chest, the warmth so familiar and nostalgic before she let go so she could look him in the face.

“Sorry I’m late,” he said quickly. “There was a delay on the train.”

“It’s fine, I got here early. So shall we go?”

He smiled and held out his hand and without hesitation she took it, the touch familiar as she followed him into the park.


End file.
